sc2218fandomcom-20200213-history
Hanz Wilhelm II
Victor Lorenz Wilhelm (1 April 2073- 2 May 2176) was the Second Kaiser of Forth German Reich, a title which he inherited after the death of his royal father on 25 December 2090. He reigned for 17 years before abdicating to his son Felix von Wilhelm on 25 December 2107. He is most famous for his role as Kaiser during the Fourth World War. Family: * Hanz Wilhelm (Father) * Erika Wilhelm (Mother) * Friedrich Ewald Wilhelm (Older Brother) * Astrid Wilhelm Katterfeld (Younger Sister) * Felix von Wilhelm (Eldest Son) * Ewald Wilhelm (Second Son) * Astrid Wilhelm Sarutobi (Eldest Daughter) * Merle Wilhelm Buchwald (Second Daughter) * Hanz-Joseph Wilhelm (Youngest Son) * Catrin Astrid Wilhelm (Third Daughter) * Käte Wilhelm Landsteiner (Youngest Daughter) Early Life (2073-2090): Victor Lorenz Wilhelm grew up in the shadow of this older brother Friedrich Ewald Wilhelm. During his schooling Victor grew a reputation as a poor student and a delinquent. Even though Friedrich was only two years older than Victor he outclassed Victor in every way. According to Victor’s memoirs he hated his brother and father and this hate is what drove him to vice. On 7 July 2088 at the age of 15 Victor was married to the court tutor Rebecca Mauss, then 18, in a small private ceremony. Seven months later she gave birth to their first son Felix. After his brother’s disappearance in November 2089 Victor began being groomed for the throne in his brother's place. Ascension (2090): After the death of his father Victor Lorenz Wilhelm ascended to the throne of the Fourth German Reich on 30 December 2090. After consulting his advisers on the day of his coronation Victor Lorenz Wilhelm too his father's name becoming Hanz Wilhelm II. His coronation was held Vienna’s Schönbrunn Palace and was attended several notable heads of state. Pre-War Period (2090-2092): Hanz Wilhelm II believed firmly that his father was wrong to not request territorial concessions after the last war and, while he never openly criticized his father, this belief won him a strong coalition of Hawks in the Reich government. After his ascension Hanz Wilhelm II enacted several reforms Including reinstating the draft and beginning to shift Germany and her territories into a war economy as well as making territorial demands on France, The Netherlands, Denmark, Poland, The Slavic Coalition, The Republic of China and various states in Central and North Africa. The Keiser also withdrew from NATO and formed a coalition with The Russian Union and The Republic of Italy known as the Axis Triumvirate. In response to territorial demands and the militaristic buildup in Germany on 2 January 2092 The Kaiser expelled diplomats for 42 different nations. By 25 February 2092 these 42 nations along with 21 others formed the Anti-German League (AGL) an alliance dedicated to halting German militarism and expansion. Fourth World War (2092-2102): Earlie in the war the Keiser make several strategic miscalculations most notably diverting relief supplies away from the Russian Union during the Siege of St. Petersburg which many historians posset led to the starvation of the of 13th Russian White Army Corp. Relations we’re worsened with Russia when Wilhelm was caught in an affair with the Tsar’s third daughter Princess Dasha, a married woman. After Russia fell to the Chinese and Americans the Keiser stepped away from military matters for a time, preferring to delegate that task to his generals. During this time the Keiser continued to make trips to the front lines to give speeches to inspire the men. While the Keiser was not necessarily very popular with the upper echelons of the German high command, he was exceedingly popular with the enlisted soldiers. He used his time during his speeches to denigrate Germany’s one remaining ally, the Republic of Italy. “In the Keiser's eyes, all defeats were because of the Italians and all victories were despite them.”- Der Krieg für Afrika. German High Command had been highly suspicions of the Italians for some time and suspected that factions within the Italian government were passing information to the AGL and Wilhelm's chastisement of them was meant as an olive branch of sorts. On 21 July 2095 It was discovered that more than 20,000 Italian government officials and military officers were passing information to the AGL. Among those implicated were the Italian foreign minister Dr. Stefano De Bona the Roman Conspiracy. On 4 Aug 2095 the Keiser penned Order 276 and enacted War Plan Rose. While very costly in the short term this move is estimated to have shortened the war by two years. Post-War Period (2102-2107): After the Treaty of Point Null which Wilhelm dictated personally, the Expulsion began under the supervision of the Kaiser. During this time more than 3 Billion people were expelled from Earth. The vast majority went to the TRAPPIST-1 system and would later form the UAF. This lack of foresight was a contributing factor to the loss of support from the Hawks and growth of the Abdicationist Faction favoring his heir apparent Felix von Wilhelm and led by his brother in law Horst von Katterfeld. Abdication (2107): Post-Kaiser Life (2107-2176):